


A Misguided Sense Of Purpose

by Skullszeyes



Series: Eating The Dead [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Bonding, Coffee, Conversations, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Implied Pseudo-Incest, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insults, Neglect, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Vanya and Klaus have a conversation about dark fictional topics and reality, they ask Five about his own opinion when he appears for a cup of coffee.





	A Misguided Sense Of Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way condoning any fucked up shit that happens in reality. Fiction, what does it mean, it means it's not real, it's a lie that others write to tell a story that doesn't exist, and there are horrifying experiences that people go through in reality that are real, and it doesn't mean others can hate on people who go through terrible things. Some use it for catharsis, to find a meaning, but either way, the fan fiction that people write is a fantasy based on reality (ffv13 ref.) 
> 
> People also call certain types of fiction, dark fiction, and I'm fine with that because I do write about torture, psychological abuse, murder, suicide, mental breakdowns, etc,. It doesn't mean I go out and kill people. I use certain topics as a way to deal with my own emotions, not from experiences that I never had, but the dark topics that are there as a means of exploration.
> 
> Writing is an art. People use it to express themselves in anyway they want and need. I'm not giving people a yes to do fucked up shit. They chose to do it, it's on them and no one else. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

“You know, I wasn’t even going to show up, but it was a good enough reason to find a will of some kind. Knowing dear old dad, he wouldn’t have given us anything,” Klaus clicked his tongue, “bastard always saw us less than children, but more as weapons. I like to see others growing up in that kind of environment and coming out of it without any type of dysfunctional issues. Can’t blame us for the choices we made anyway, everyone is messed up in their own way, and we do what we have too so we can find comfort in this already disgusting disturbing world, even if we have to _adapt_ to it. At least that’s what I hope, but I’m not judging. Let people fuck whoever they want.”

Vanya smiled, holding Klaus’s hand and painting the last of his fingernails with turquoise nail polish. “And you’re okay with that?”

Klaus turned his head to her, he was lying on her couch during a downpour, their coffees sat on the coffee table, Klaus’s was half full, while Vanya had already finished hers. “I don’t know. Some people glorify suicide, murder, rape, and all those other gritty topics, and yet they always have something else to say. Our world ain’t pure, even how much we want it to be.”

“It’s disturbing,” Vanya twisted the cap back on the nail polish and set it down on the table beside their cups.

“It sure is,” Klaus comments, looking at his wet nails, “so is betrayal from family members, cheating significant others, burning babies or tossing them in garbage's, dead bodies rotting under banks of snow, cutting someone up and hiding the pieces, eating people and leaving the rest for animals, etc, etc, etc,."

Vanya rose from the floor and picked up her empty cup, “I’ll make more if you’re staying.”

Klaus nodded, “Yeah, I’ll have another cup.”

She walked over to the kitchen and took out the spoiled filter, changing it to a new one before refilling it with coffee. “And trauma from those terrible events, what do you think about the victims?”

“Everyone wants closure,” Klaus says. “Some want to understand why it happened, others are angry inside, while a few simply drown themselves in sadness. The pain may stay, but it won’t always be there. At least, that’s what I want to believe.”

Vanya poured Klaus’s cold coffee out into the sink. “Depends on the choices of those who want to look away, and others who simply want to find some kind of meaning in it.”

“Like your autobiography,” Klaus said.

Vanya went still before setting the cup down and pressing the button on the coffee maker. She turned around to face Klaus, but he was looking at his painted fingernails.

“We didn’t deserve what he did to us,” Vanya said, walking over to him, “but it doesn’t change that it happened, and it’s our choice to move on or live with it. Some people don’t get that luxury.”

Klaus raised his head and smiled. “There’s a lot worse things in the world, we all deal with it differently, and I think that should be respected.”

Vanya nodded, and before she could say more, they both heard a slight noise on the floor as it creaked under someone’s added weight. They turned and found Five standing near the kitchen, he was walking towards the coffee maker and reached for a cup in the counter.

“Five,” Vanya said, standing. “What are you doing here?”

“What, am I not allowed to visit my sister?” Five asked, tapping his finger against the glass of the pot before turning around, he arched a brow at Klaus who wasn’t wearing a shirt, and simply had dark pink pants on with black swirls. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

Klaus wrinkled his nose, sitting up and crossing his arms. “Am _I_ not allowed to see our sister?”

“You never cared before,” Five said, tucking his hands into his pockets and walking past Vanya, “what makes this any different? I can see you’re not just bumming a ride off Diego, but you’re also sleeping on her couch.”

“Hey,” Klaus said, glaring, “I can go back to the Academy any time I want, but Ben wanted a different view besides my bedroom.” He glanced to the side as if regarding someone, before crossing his arms and meeting Five’s eyes.

“It’s fine,” Vanya said, hoping to diffuse the tension. “I don’t mind visitors.” Not like she ever got visitors, not even her sister came over until their father’s funeral brought them together.

“We were just talking—before you interrupted—about the misplacement of other people’s views on other people’s trauma’s regarding fictional work.” Klaus smiled.

Five turned on his heel and headed back toward the coffee maker. “What kind of conversation is that supposed to be about? Everyone deals with something, either small or big, we’re flawed beings living in a flawed world, doing incredibly flawed things.”

“And sometimes,” Klaus said, leaning forward, placing his elbows on his knees, “people need catharsis to those flawed perspectives.”

“We all live differently,” Five said, glancing at Klaus, “if I lived through your eyes, I would understand the pain you go through that makes you reach out for drugs, or seeing the dead for instance, I know out of most of us, you’re the one who has nightmares and need drugs to help you sleep.”

Klaus scowled. “And you, old man, I would understand the loneliness you endeavored when the world ended. Having no one to talk too—” Vanya noticed Five looking away from Klaus as he continued to talk, “—must have drove you insane, and I can tell by how uptight you are, and you are similar to dad in many wa—”

Vanya blinked and Five was gone, she spun around and looked toward Five standing above Klaus with a knife to his throat. Klaus was gritting his teeth, head tilted up as he glared into Five’s eyes.

“Don’t compare me to him, he may have been right about a few things about us, but none of us deserve to be called _similar_ to that bastard,” Five gritted out.

“Five!” Vanya rushed over to her brothers and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He tensed and calmed, releasing Klaus and stepping off the couch.

Klaus touched his neck. “Well, at least I know you share the same resentment towards the man.”

Five stepped past Vanya and went back toward the coffee maker again. “People are going to do things whether we like it or not. Some look away to the sunrise, others for the night sky. Again, depends on perspective. Asking for your help to save the world when all you wanted was twenty dollars was misplaced on my part.” He glanced at Vanya who felt awkward, knowing she hadn’t believed him and thought maybe he had lost his mind during his time alone.

“Exactly,” Klaus said, leaning against the couch and closing his eyes. “Words on a page that are typically a lie won’t harm anyone, but if its presented, then yes, it becomes a problem but not because of what is there, but because of their choice in making it into a reality. Completely a misdirected sense of purpose that isn’t actually meant to be taken seriously. Like murder on TV. Just because you have the free will and means to do it, doesn’t mean you should.”

Vanya sighed, but her mood changed when the coffee finished brewing. She stepped beside Five who glanced at her, and she felt his eyes on her while she poured their cups.

“Are you doing okay?” he asked, his voice softer than the way he was speaking to Klaus.

She smiled. “Yeah. I’m fine. I wouldn’t mind you guys visiting more often, but maybe it’d be better if I went to the Academy now and then.”

Five shook his head, lifting the cup. “No. I’ll come here to visit, better here than there.”

Vanya smiled, she picked up Klaus’s cup and brought it over to him, including the cream and sugar bowl.

Klaus clapped his hands, picking up the spoon that Vanya had quickly grabbed, he dug it into the sugar and poured it slowly into his cup. “So, if I were to write about the problematic aspects of a drug addicted mother losing her two kids and stabbing her boyfriend slash fiancee, would you two read it?”

Vanya and Five glanced at each other and shrugged when they looked at Klaus.

Klaus chuckled. “Hey, I’ll even give her a happy ending,” he poured in a bit of cream and began stirring the drink as he smirked at his sister and brother, “I’ll give her back the drugs.”

Vanya rolled her eyes, but wondered if Klaus had the patience to write, he certainly had it for attempted knitting, talking his head off, and getting under people’s skin. She liked the conversations they had, and hoped to have more with them, even when she felt the slightest pressure under her skin, and was acutely aware of the noises inside the room.

Not everyone will understand the life she lived, and not everyone will care about her feelings. It won’t stop her from living her life, and maybe one day she’ll write another book, and it didn’t matter who read it or not. It was her work, and no one else's, and if someone appreciated it, then that’s fine. If not, then they’ll simply have to know it was a work of fiction, nothing more.


End file.
